Make Me Feel Better
by badboysam
Summary: Finn has broken up with Quinn and she's run straight to Sam's door. Can he give her the help she needs?


Sam turned off the shower. He thought he had heard a noise but couldn't be too sure.

_Bang bang bang_! There was definitely somebody at the door. He cursed as he wrapped one towel around his waist while looking for another to pat dry his hair before flying down the stairs.

_Shit! What's SHE doing here? _He had opened the door to see the tear stained face of Quinn Fabray staring up at him. She was clearly suprised at his appearance. It wasn't usual for him to take a shower in the midde of the afternoon, but he had only just got back from a session with Santana and there had been squirty cream involved. He saw her eyes roam down firm his chest, taking in the small fresh teeth imprints around his middle. She took a step back "This clearly isn't a good time..."

"Look Quinn, my shower is over now anyway. Why are you here?"

They had barely exchanged words since their breakup by the lockers at school which had pushed him straight into the arms, and pussy, of Santana Lopez. Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Finn just broke up with me."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Let me guess, he got fed up of waiting for you to put out too!"

She winced at the words and fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I didn't know where else to go."

Few things made Sam Evans feel uncomfortable. But a crying girl was one of them. He sighed in defeat and pushed the door wider so that she could come in. Quinn hesitated for a moment, seemingly about to change her mind before following him back into the house and pulling the door shut behind her.

"Wait here." He pointed towards the sofa while he ran upstairs to get dressed. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a teeshirt before an idea struck him. Instead of getting dressed, he dropped his towel and pulled a thin robe over his naked body, making sure that there was a condom in the pocket before running back down the stairs. She was perched nervously on the edge of the seat. Without looking at her he walked past her, though to the kitchen knowing that her eyes would be following his ass as he moved. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, soda?"

She followed him through into the kitchen and eyed up the collection of sodas in his drink fridge before opting for a bottle of diet Coke. He grabbed a bottle of regular Coke and followed her back through to the other room. She resumed her seat and he lay across the opposite sofa. He waited for her to start speaking, to pour out her heart as girls do whenever they go through some traumatic event, but all she did was slowly drink her bottle of Coke, licking the rim of the bottle each time she took a swig from it. She kept up the silence for nearly ten minutes, until the drink was all gone and the bottle was empty. She resorted to rolling it nervously between her fingers instead.

"You didn't answer my question Quinn. _Why _are you here?"

Again she stayed silent.

"If you had wanted to talk about it, you could have gone to any of the girls. Well, except maybe Rachel."

She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to feel better. To make the pain go away, even just for a few minutes."

_There we go. That wasn't so hard to say was it? _"And you think I can help you with that?"

She avoided his eyes but nodded almost imperceptably.

"So what are you waiting for?" He knew that she hated to make the first move, but felt that somehow, this time she needed to be the one to do it. She had come here of her own free will. She had come here for a purpose. She had to come and get what she wanted. As if reading his mind she slowly got up from she was seated kicking off her shoes as she came towards him. She was wearing a short yellow summer dress with buttons on the front down to the waist. As she slowly stepped closer she undid the buttons to reveal a matching lace bra, her eyes fixed on the sudden movement just below the belt of his robe.

She climbed on top of him, her hips straddling his. He could feel the heat from between her legs through the thin fabric of his robe. She leaned forwards to kiss him. Her kiss started soft and gentle, but she moaned as she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. Suddenly he could feel her desperation. She was trying to suck his mouth dry. To try and steal part of his soul through is mouth so that she could use it to mend hers. They continued the mouth war for a few minutes, their lips bruising against each other, their moans becoming more frantic. He could feel her heat increasing as she started to grind against his hips.

His hands travelled to her exposed bra, pushing down the fabric and revealing her small pert breasts with the firm pink nipples. They swung slightly as she leaned over him. Her hands ripped open his robe with abandon and she ran her mouth down his chest, sucking and licking his nipples the way that he always used to do to her before adding marks of her own next to the ones Santana had made not too long before.

She leaned back, the belt of his robe flung open and she rubbed herself over the lenghth of his cock. The could feel her swollen clit through the wet fabric of her panties. She rubbed harder and he started to moan at the friction. Finally she met his eyes. "I've never done it on top." He nodded silently.

She stood and removed her panties. He handed her the condom and she unwrapped it as he shrugged himself completely out of the robe and maneuvered himself until he was upright against the back of the chair. She gasped at the size of his cock before collecting herself and slipping to condom onto it. Then she climbed back onto his lap, kneeling with a leg on each side of his waist for stability.

"You're keeping the dress on?" It was her turn to nod silently. Although she was doing this, she still felt that she could not expose herself completely.

She climbed back onto his lap, locking her lips to his again as she raised herself up and he guided himself into her, letting her slowly slide down on to him at her own pace. She could feel her moan against his mouth as he filled her heat. She gripped her arms around him, clutching his head to her chest, smothering his face. Slowly she began to move, first grinding her hips onto him, enjoying the feeling of him jerking and moving inside her, then using the muscles in her thighs to move up and down his length, her internal muscles constricting around him. His hands found their way to her exposed breasts, kneading them and massaging them in time to her moans and her movements.

After a while he began to sense her get tired and began to thrust up to meet her. He slid his hands under her dress to cup her ass, lifting and dropping her onto him. Her moans grew louder as he increased the pace. The familiar sound of balls pounding pussy filled the air, muffled only by her cries of 'right there' and 'please don't stop'. But the stop had to come eventually. It built up slowly but started to accelerate on its approach.

"Omigod Saaaaaaaaaaam!" She cried out into his neck as she was rocked by her orgasm, seconds before his began.

And then they were still and she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry for everything Sam. I'm so sorry!"

He said nothing. He simply held her.


End file.
